Ni el Kouhai ni el senpai
by Chia Moon
Summary: Taichi tiene una última oportunidad que puede decidir si se queda o se va. Yamato quizás sea lo último que esperaba ver entrar por la puerta de su club.


¡Hola! Vengo a subir mi participación en el evento **Yaoi/ yuri** como prometi =)

Lo escribí con fiebre y no tengo ni idea de cómo a terminado, pero pido perdón de antemano a mi regalada =).

Sin más, al dato:

* * *

 _ **Este OS participa en el evento enamorado invisible del grupo yaoi/yuri del foro Proyecto 1-8 Mi persona a regalar fue** Freyja **y la persona que me dio la trama;** Ruedi **. Quien me tuvo una paciencia incomensurable, os lo juro xD.  
**_

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título:** Ni el Kouhai ni el senpai...

 **Pareja:** Como no podía ser otra y por que sé que ella la ama tanto como yo: ¡TAITO! Aunque también tiene Sorami (l)

 **Ranking:** M.

 **Género:** Romance/drama.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Resumen:** Taichi tiene una última oportunidad que puede decidir si se queda o se va. Yamato quizás sea lo último que esperaba ver entrar por la puerta de su club.

 **Advertencia:** OOC posiblemente. No voy a poner en advertencias la relación sexual de los protagonistas, porque no es ninguna ofensa. Así que leer bajo tu responsabilidad.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mio... me cachis.

* * *

 **Ni el Kouhai ni el senpai**

 _Todo nos llega cuando menos esperamos._

 _La verdad siempre está espera a que alguien la encuentre._

* * *

 **I**

 **Cuando el macarra no tiene opción**

Taichi golpeó el balón con el tacón mientras giraba sobre sus piernas para atraparlo entre los muslos. Las voces de los demás adolescentes y hasta niños de abandonar el colegio no le preocupaban. Lo que le hacía chasquear la lengua y maldecir entre dientes era las dos figuras que se inclinaban frente al director del instituto.

Sus padres no cesaban de agachar la cabeza y el director de gesticular con las manos. Finalmente, cuando dejó de hacerlo, su padre se volvió hacia él y con una brusca señal le ordenó que se acercara.

—El director ha sido muy amable y te ha concedido otra oportunidad antes de expulsarte. Vas a catarla. ¿Estamos?

Taichi los miró de hito en hito. Con las manos en los bolsillos y el cejo fruncido.

¿Oportunidad? Lo que había hecho es llenarse de ego porque unos padres desesperados le habían rogado y suplicado, hasta el punto de ofrecerle sus vidas a cambio de que hiciera algo por su hijo que no tenía solución.

Taichi no se sentía orgulloso de ser lo que era. No es que ser una macarra fuera una profesión pagada. Pero la vida le había demasiadas tortas como para pensar en que ser un buen hombre le ayudara. Por más que lo pensara, no podía ver a mucha gente como personas buenas.

Eran pocas las que formaban su círculo personal y con los que apenas tenía contacto por tal de que su fama no les humillara.

—¿Has escuchado lo que he dicho? —cuestionó el director a sabiendas que él estaba en las nubes.

—No —negó.

Su padre le dio un capón merecido. El director rio.

—Es lo mejor que tiene este muchacho: valor.

—Necesita más mano dura —reflexionó Susumu frunciendo el ceño.

Taichi bufó. Claro que sí. Un adolescente rebelde era eso todo lo que necesitaba. Y de sus padres precisamente.

El director negó lentamente.

—En mi institución no. Por eso va a tener esta última oportunidad. Para que pueda pasar de curso y sus notas mejores solo tiene una posibilidad.

Taichi enarcó una ceja esa vez. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Pertenecía al club de futbol.

—Pero te expulsaron —le recordó el hombre llevando las manos a la espalda—. Los únicos clubs a los que podrás optar son tres. Así que vas a tener que prestar mucha atención. Y de esto depende tu futuro, Yagami. Así que más te vale decidir sabiamente.

.

.

 **II**

 **Cuando el músico tiene la noticia**

Yamato detuvo sus ojos sobre la hoja que el director le extendía. Primero frunció el ceño sin comprender y después, cuando comprendió, sintió el nudo de la negación anclándose en su garganta. Ese hombre no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Estamos completamente llenos —recordó con la esperanza puestas en esas palabras—. Otros clubs necesitan más personal.

—Este es un caso especial, Ishida, no puedes negarte. No, a menos que sea necesario.

Yamato se rascó la barbilla intentando comprender sus palabras.

—¿A qué se refiere? —Era mucho mejor salir de dudas que imaginarlas.

—Está en modo de pruebas. Es decir; cualquier error siéntete libre de reportarlo y será expulsado.

Yamato estudió la ficha con el ceño fruncido. Le habían endiñado un macarra a su club de música. Lo había creado dos años atrás y este era su tercer año y hasta ahora, las cosas habían sido calmadas, tranquilas y sin problema alguno.

Si bien podía quejarse y asegurarse así que el chico pudiera ser expulsado y no crear problemas con sus Kouhais, mucho mejor.

—Espero que, sinceramente, vaya bien. Me dio curiosidad que escogiera la música como punto de apoyo para mejorar sus notas. Espero que tengas la paciencia necesaria.

Con esas palabras, Yamato ya sospechaba algo.

Volvió a la sala que su club de música ocupaba. Le había costado conseguir un aula insonorizada y adecuada para diferentes tipos de bandas. Los horarios estaban decididos y gracias a otros organizadores de tercero conseguía llevar todo a la perfección pero no sin esfuerzo.

Cuando entró se encontró con Mimi Tachikawa sentada en la mesa que él ocupaba con unas partituras sobre sus muslos y canturreando algo mientras miraba por la ventana hacia las canchas de tenis. Yamato se colocó a su lado y se dejó llevar por el tarareo que ella no detuvo incluso al verle. Solo sonrió y continuó cantando.

Le extendió el papel que el director le había dado y entonces, sí que se calló. Se puso a mirar la información con el ceño fruncido y él observó a las chicas del club de tenis saltar de un lado a otro tras la pelota. A algunas se les levantaba la falda al hacerlo. Incluso les rebotaban los senos en cada salto.

Una pelirroja se detuvo para beber de su botella y limpiarse el sudor. Al mirar hacia él, saludó con una mano. Mimi se apoyó sobre su hombro y le devolvió el saludo.

—Conozco a este chico.

Yamato la miró con estudiada curiosidad.

—Le vi pelearse una vez con unos de primero de bachillerato.

—¿Con nuestros senpais?

Mimi asintió.

—No sé los motivos. Tampoco quise meterme en líos, pero los dejó a todos para el arrastre. Tuvieron hasta que ingresarlos un par de días.

Yamato frunció los párpados. Había escuchado rumores pero nunca los había creído. Estos hablaban de un joven chico que había dado una paliza mortal a los de bachillerato. Desde entonces, los Kouhais tenían problemas con ellos, quienes siempre estaban alerta.

—Pues es el lastre que tenemos.

Mimi Tachikawa clavó sus ojos en él. Hasta llevó una mano y jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja donde quedaba la marca de un pendiente.

—Lo dice un ex macarra que antes se pelaba con todo dios.

Yamato se soltó con un bufido.

—Esos eran otros tiempos. Hace mucho que no lo hago.

Mimi frunció la nariz de esa forma tan graciosa que él bien conocía. Se frotó la nuca.

—Quieres insinuar con esto que…

—Deberías de darle una oportunidad. Contigo funcionó.

Yamato chasqueó la lengua y colocó las manos en las caderas. Mimi era un desastre de mujer cuando la llevabas la contraria.

—Vale. Pero a la primera…

—A la tercera.

Yamato maldijo entre dientes. Otra vez se aseguraría que Mimi no fuera su mano derecha.

III

 **Cuando el ex macarra y el macarra se conocen**

Taichi empujó la puerta mientras arrastraba los pies. Todas las miradas curiosas y temerosas clavadas en su espalda. Años atrás no le hubiera dado tanta importancia. Más bien por aquel entonces en que era el delantero estrella del equipo de fútbol.

Abrió la puerta con brusquedad para toparse de bruces con una castaña mujer frente a él. Se detuvo sobre sus pies para retroceder mientras levantaba la cabeza y le miraba a los ojos. Esperó encontrarse con una mirada aterrorizada y un gritito. Pero solo logró encontrarse una sonrisa y una mirada curiosa.

—Llegas tarde —le susurró antes de hacerse a un lado para dejarle pasar y terminar de salir.

Taichi sintió la puerta cerrarse tras él y tragó. No le gustaba sentirse encerrado.

La sala estaba en completo silencio. Había esperado ver a chicos tras diferentes instrumentos, chicas canturreando y hasta algunos arrodillados en el suelo en grupo o sentados en las mesas mientras apuntaban notas sobre las partituras. Sin embargo, era una habitación demasiado pequeña para albergar tantos instrumentos y solo unos cuantos escritorios colocados en forma cuadricular ocupaban el espacio junto a libros y estanterías.

Sentado sobre una mesa un chico rubio miraba una carpeta con el ceño fruncido. A simple vista parecía un chico escuálido, de esos que les gusta el rock y que no encajaba en ese lugar. Taichi podía reconocer fácilmente su espíritu. Cuando sus ojos se levantaron de la carpeta hacia él creció.

Taichi se preguntó si debía de hablar primero con los puños y después con la boca.

—Taichi Yagami —nombró cautelosamente el chico rubio. Taichi asintió en espera—. Soy el líder del club de música. Yamato Ishida. Estarás bajo mi cargo.

Taichi no supo cómo interpretar su tono de voz. Era como el típico que no quiere ensuciarse las manos pero tampoco le gusta que le molesten. Lacónico, como si le faltara algún tipo de chispa especial. Quizás, la sensación del principio solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

Si iba a ser un tipo pedante, cuanto antes acabaran, mejor.

—Ahórrate los sermones, capitán. Ya me conozco todo. Puedes llevarle el papelito al director para que me terminen de expulsar y así te ahorras dramas.

Se volvió en redondo para salir cuando algo le golpeó la cabeza. Automáticamente giró la cabeza hacia él. ¿Acababa de tirarle la tapadera del bolígrafo?

—Cómo eres un novato, igualmente quiero que rellenes esta ficha.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

Ishida suspiró. Dejó caer sus manos sobre sus muslos y le miró con un deje de molestia.

—Es algo que me ha pedido el director y una orden de mi segunda al mando. Puedo pasar con la bronca del director y darme igual si tienes las pelotas en la calle. Pero no puedo soportar una pataleta de una mujer que es capaz de hacerlo hasta quedarse sin huesos en los pies y, te aseguro, que continuaría pataleando con las manos de ser posible.

Taichi no supo si reírse, llorar o maldecir. Pero simplemente se quedó ahí, de pie, mirándole refunfuñar a cuenta de los problemas que tendría por otra alumna si lo echaba tan de prisa.

Aquello quizás resultara más divertido de lo que esperaba. Sujetó la hoja que le extendieron un momento antes y se alejó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—Mañana lo traeré.

 **IV**

 **El fichaje sorprendente**

Yamato se frotó la nuca con cierta molestia mientras cerraba el archivo con un simple clic de su dedo sobre el ratón. Todo el historial escolar de Taichi Yagami era un caos. Pese a que sus notas raspaban el aprobado excepto en educación Física, era su lista negra la que peligraba su estancia en el instituto, así como su futuro.

Su primer encuentro ya había sido un claro rasgo del futuro hacia su relación. Si no fuera porque Mimi insistía en darle una oportunidad…

Y lo peor de todo es que ese chico había sido el as del equipo de futbol del instituto.

—Aquí tienes.

Levantó la vista de la pantalla para ver a Mimi extenderle un folio. Yamato enarcó una ceja antes de tomarlo.

—Su hoja de respuestas. Las ha respondido todas, ya es un logro.

Yamato no sabía si reírse o llorar.

—Y sus respuestas son muy originales: "No lo sé". "NPI". "Con un instrumento, creo". "Que se lo pregunten a Chopin"… Mimi…

La susodicha levantó una mano mientras se esforzaba por retener las carcajadas.

—Tú también fuiste así una vez. Si te sacábamos del rock no sabías absolutamente nada. Dale una oportunidad. No es tan mal chico como parece.

—¿Y eso lo sabes por…?

—Porque me choqué con él el primer día y no me violó ni devoró con la mirada.

Yamato rodó los ojos. Mimi tenía una forma curiosa de diseccionar a la gente. Y lo peor de todo; siempre acertaba.

 **V**

 **Nulo para la música**

Yamato se frotó el ceño por no sabía que vez ya. Lo había hecho tantas veces que a Taichi empezaba ya a molestarle. Dejó a un lado la flauta y esperó a que le diera el décimo instrumento al que inútilmente intentaría sacarle algo que pudiera llamarse música.

Alargó la mano para coger el bajo cerca de él.

—¡No!

Antes que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar la mano del Ishida se cerró sobre la suya. Taichi soltó el bajo listo para pelear de ser necesario. Pero la forma en que Ishida miraba aquel instrumento le estremeció. Lo vio cogerlo con sumo cuidado, como si de un bebé se tratara y dejarlo a un lado, lejos de sus manos.

Luego carraspeó para volverse a mirarle.

—Quizás lo tuyo no sean los instrumentos. Ni de cuerda, ni de viento. Probemos con percusión.

Lo dirigió hasta una batería colocada en la parte trasera del escenario. Habían alquilado la sala de música solo para ese momento: descubrir el instrumento ideal para él. Le entregó las baquetas y le indicó dónde sentarse y cómo colocar las piernas.

Taichi sacudió las baquetas.

—Lo pillo.

—¿Seguro? —insistió el otro volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Taichi empezaba a estar realmente harto de ese gesto.

—Sí.

Y comenzó a golpear a diestro y siniestro la batería. Al principio fue todo a lo loco, descargándose, hasta que sintió dos manos volver a rodearle los ante brazos y el torso encajado contra su espalda. La voz de Yamato le golpeó el oído con su aliento.

—¡Detente! ¡Te harás daño!

Y él lo hizo, congelado. No supo exactamente por qué exactamente. Si bien porque se sentía maniatado o quizás, más impactado de lo que esperaba de que, por primera vez en su vida, la cercanía de otro personaje de su mismo sexo no fuera amenazante y sí para protegerlo.

—Definitivamente, no sé si pensar que eres nulo para la música.

—Lo soy —reconoció.

 **VI**

 **Tras el bajo**

Taichi maldijo entre dientes. Volvió a golpear el triángulo que sostenía sin ninguna emoción. No podía creerse que tras su vivencia con la batería Yamato decidiera que un triángulo estaba bien para evitarse daños colaterales.

—Parece que te diviertes.

Miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarse a Mimi Tachikawa inclinada hacia él. Rodeó el banco en el que estaba sentado y se acomodó a su lado. Taichi se preguntó por qué aquella mujer era la única que no parecía tenerle miedo.

—¿Con un triángulo?

Mimi movió las cejas descaradamente.

—Algunos triángulos son divertidos.

Taichi se resistió las ganas de mirar hacia su entrepierna. Pero no supo qué le sorprendió más. Si la mujer soltara tal gesto descarado o que él pensara que aquel triangulo en especial era demasiado complicado para él.

Hasta ahora no se había puesto a dudar de su sexualidad.

—Es aburrido —expresó entregándole el instrumento y poniéndose en pie. Se detuvo en el instante que sus ojos dieron con el bajo oculto tras uno de los telones. Mimi siguió su mirada.

—¿Te interesa tocarlo?

—No —negó—. Ayer había otro diferente. Uno negro con marcas oscuras. Yamato casi me rompe la muñeca cuando lo toqué.

—Oh. Ese. Es su bajo —respondió ella colocando los codos sobre sus piernas y mirándole fijamente—. Ese solo lo puede tocar él. Es especial.

Taichi enarcó una ceja.

—¿Te interesa? —cuestionó ella melosa. Divertida y traviesa.

Él no supo que responder. Tampoco fue necesario.

—Digamos que es una historia de amor y tragedia donde perdió algo para siempre. Desde entonces, siempre que tiene un mal día, se esconde tras su bajo para tocarlo y no quiere que nadie lo toque. Nadie.

Taichi no indagó más. No era de los que presionaban a los demás para que les contara un cuchicheo que luego terminaba siendo más mentira que verdad. O hasta surrealista. Puede que hubiera algo drástico tras todo eso, pero no iba a ser él quien fuera levantando los chismes.

Se detuvo tras el panel de corcho que acunaba toda la información, reglas, listas o cualquier cosa informativa que el club de música o el profesorado encontraran importante como para estar ahí. En un rincón apartado, como si de una cadena de logros se tratara, había una fotografía.

Un chico alto, de cabellos rubios y vestido de cuero. Con unas botas de motorista y una camiseta roja. El bajo tan característico entre sus manos. Alguien cantaba a su lado y juraría que era una mini copia que había visto en algún sitio.

 **VII**

 **Tu hermana y la mini copia**

Si alguien conseguía que Taichi se tranquilizara y bajara la guardia era su hermana pequeña. La adoraba y aunque esta no cesara de regañarle de vez en cuando, también comprendía que necesitaba su momento a solas, de descansar y alejarse del mundo.

Aquel día, Hikari Yagami había venido con una visita a casa. Estudió los zapatos en la entrada, fácilmente reconocibles como los de un varón. Su madre se asomó cautelosa por el arco de la entrada.

—Hikari ha traído a su novio por fin, Taichi. ¿No quieres conocerle?

Taichi maldijo entre dientes. Se adentró más.

—Ni ganas —respondió.

Pero para entrar a su dormitorio tenía que entrar en el salón. Y lo vio. Sentado junto a su hermana y tomándose unas pastas y un té. Hikari le sonrió de esa forma que solo ella podía hacer y Taichi se detuvo con intenciones de conocerle. Su hermana había rogado. Él cumplía.

Pero se quedó casi con la boca abierta cunado vio a la mini copia de aquella fotografía.

—Takeru Takaishi —lo presentó su hermana.

Él solo podía ver un pequeño Ishida Yamato.

 **VII**

 **Hermanos y hermanas**

Yamato frunció el ceño cuando lo vio golpear el triángulo de cualquier modo. Ya había esperado que aquel resultado fuera nefasto. Empezaba a impacientarse. Ya solo le quedaba una opción. Por dios, si ni siquiera era capaz de sacar algo notable con un xilófono.

Pero había algo más extraño en todo aquello. Como si Taichi aquel día hubiera amanecido con un subidón de mala leche corriéndole por las venas.

Alargó la mano y le detuvo antes de que continuara golpeando sin sentido el instrumento para quitárselo.

—El instrumento no tiene la culpa —gruñó.

Taichi clavó la mirada en él, furioso. Como si de repente él fuera la causa de todos sus problemas.

—Tu hermano se tira a mi hermana.

Yamato se quedó atónito. Hubiera esperado cualquier otra acusación en vez de esa. Quizás que estaba siendo demasiado pesado queriendo encontrarle un punto musical. Que le estresaba su cabezonería porque siguiera un ritmo o una partitura. O hasta que le gritara que los pentagramas le parecían sosos y demasiados rectos.

Pero hablarle de su hermano… era algo que no hubiera imaginado nunca. Y menos que soltara esas palabras.

—¿De qué hablas? —bisbiseo frunciendo los párpados dubitativo.

—De que tu hermano se tira a mi hermana. Es Takeru Takaishi. ¿Verdad?

Yamato notó que sus hombros se tensaban.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Taichi señaló el tablón con la barbilla. Yamato sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aquella vieja fotografía era cosa de Mimi. Por más que él la arrancara del tablón ella continuaba volviendo a pegarla. Maldijo entre dientes y alcanzó el objeto de su furia rápidamente.

Iba a romperla cuando se percató de la presencia de Yagami a su lado, reteniéndole. Sus ojos se encontraron y la furia que sentía creció lo suficiente como para plantarse firme frente a él.

—Suelta —ordenó alternando la mirada de la mano que se cerraba sobre la suya a sus ojos. Yagami no se movió—. ¿Es que solo entiendes el lenguaje de los puños?

—Puede ser —reconoció él emitiendo una sonrisa socarrona.

Yamato no lo soportó más y golpeó.

Fue como si toda la paciencia que había estado tensado esos días explotara y pagara con él todo. En un golpe tras otro. Por sus errores con los instrumentos. Por tener que gastar horas de práctica con él. Por recordarle que continuaba teniendo aquel bajo como un precioso tesoro. Por hacerle sentirse como aquel tipo de años atrás donde las risas estaban cada día presentes. Donde la vida parecía diferente.

Hasta que la música dejó de importarle. Hasta que destruyó un futuro.

Jadeante, cuando los puños le dolieron tanto que temblaba, miró al muchacho frente a él. Tenía el rostro magullado por sus golpes. El labio le sangraba y hasta un ojo empezaba a hinchársele.

Yamato se dio cuenta de que él no había recibido ni un solo golpe.

Taichi soltó una carcajada, con los dientes manchados de sangre y, pese a todo, su boca le resultó extramente interesante.

—Así me siento yo con la idea de que tu hermano le meta algo a mi hermana. Pero si tiene los mismos cojones que tú, quizás me lo piense.

Le dio la espalda para marcharse.

Yamato se prometió a sí mismo asegurarse de avisar a Takeru: debía cuidar a esa chica.

 **VIII**

 **Cuando finalmente aparece el as**

Taichi regresó tres días después, cuando las hinchazones en su rostro solo eran moretones y podía gesticular sin que fuera un dolor de cabeza. Mimi le había mirado horrorizada cuando entró y clavó la mirada en Yamato, como si esperase que empezara a escribir una carta para el director informándole de que era demasiado para él soportarle más tiempo.

Pero Yamato solo la despachó con un gesto de su mano y luego le indicó que le siguiera.

Se detuvo en el centro del escenario, frente a un micrófono de pie. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

—No —negó estupefacto—. Soy horrible cantado.

—Eso no lo sabemos —terció Yamato indicándole de nuevo con un gesto que se acercara—. Vamos.

Le dio la espalda para caminar hasta un rincón apartado. Taichi, acostumbrado a que él se mantuviera alejado mientras le veía hacer el ridículo, se subió para colocarse de espaldas a él y con la mirada fija en el micrófono. El aula estaba aislada para que el sonido no traspasara y molestara al resto de estudiantes. Aún así, le acogió una sensación de malestar.

Hasta que lo escuchó.

El primer acorde. Tras él.

Se volvió para encontrarse con su mirada.

Yamato caminó hasta su altura, colocándose a su lado. Sus pies firmes. Dio otro acorde y rápidamente, en un ritmo melodioso fue seguido de más. Taichi conocía ese ritmo.

Sonrió de lado y aferró el micrófono.

Podría sonar desafinado. Equivocarse en algunas letras. Quizás hasta perder el ritmo.

Pero ese día se lo pasó de maravilla y jamás pensó que cantar al ritmo de una melodía tocada de ese modo, podría ser algo excitante.

O quizás, es que ese rubio era más intrigante de lo que pensaba.

 **IX**

 **La historia tras el drama**

Yamato lanzó la botella de agua para que él la alcanzara. Taichi lo hizo sin el menor de los esfuerzos. Abrió el tapón y tragó de tal forma que su nuez se movió repetidas veces. Ishida desvió la mirada.

Estaban sentados en la parte trasera del escenario, ocultos por los telones y recuperando el aliento. Taichi sentía la garganta arderle de la cantidad de gritos que había dado. Estaba sudado y su chaqueta hacia poco que estaba contra sus piernas de cualquier forma.

Yamato se apoyó contra la pared, con las rodillas levantadas y tras beber, se apartó los húmedos cabellos del rostro y apoyó los brazos en las rodillas.

—Mi hermano cantaba conmigo.

Taichi levantó la vista hacia él. Yamato miraba hacia las gradas que se veían a través de los telones.

—Es alto para su edad y parecía mayor, así que nos colamos en un concurso. Ganamos. Pero cuando se enteraron de su verdadera edad nos acosaron hasta el punto de que Takeru tuvo un accidente. Su garganta quedó herida para siempre.

Taichi apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que la botella crujió y estalló, empapándolo. Maldijo entre dientes al tiempo que se sacudía las ropas y tiraba el plástico a un lado. Yamato llegó a su altura en un visto y no visto. Sus manos tropezando con las suyas en intenciones de sacudirle la ropa.

Le abrió la camisa de un tirón y ambos se quedaron congelados.

Taichi desvió la mirada. Yamato continuó mirando fijo la cicatriz que le cubría el torso. Sus dedos lo traicionaron y se acercó hasta la suave piel, marcando el curso de la piel más blanca en contraste con su moreno.

—Parece que no soy el único que tiene una historia dramática tras de sí.

Taichi se removió ligeramente inquieto. Yamato le había confesado algo secreto. ¿Por qué él no? Hasta ahora le había costado confiar en las personas. Pero Yamato parecía ser de esos tipos que no traicionaban.

—Unos senpais me acuchillaron.

Yamato cerró la boca. Tanta tensión le marcó la mandíbula y palideció sus labios. Taichi esperaba que no le creyera. Ya conocía los rumores hacia su persona y muchos Kouhais le echaban en cara que los senpais los acosaran. Nadie se había detenido a preguntar y tampoco quisieron escuchar la verdad. No importaba. Él siempre era el gañan. Aquel que mentía y hacía daño.

Sin embargo, Yamato lo miraba como si le creyera. Como si esa cicatriz fuera la prueba que necesitara para saber la verdad. Pasó el dedo índice por encima de la fina línea blanca.

—Podrías haber muerto.

—Podría —reconoció con cierta indiferencia—. No fue así para desgracia de muchos.

El puño el golpeó la barbilla antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Yamato lo mismo era cariñoso un instante pare ser hiriente otras.

Extrañamente; eso le gustó.

 **X**

 **Cuando los besos son mejores que los golpes**

Después de aquel momento de tensión, las reuniones en busca de un instrumento que no sacara gritos en sus manos y tras ver que el micrófono solo era para escasos momentos, Yamato y él abarcaron una forma de comprender por miradas y pequeños gestos. Sin darse cuenta, estar en su compañía no consistía solo en sentirse incómodo, hasta podía bajar la guardia de algún modo.

Quizás fue por eso que sucedió.

Aquel día se había agotado de tanto intentar conseguir que la batería sonara bajo sus golpes, tras que Yamato decidiera darle otra oportunidad con la percusión. Hasta tal punto que cuando Yamato fue llamado por Mimi por asuntos del club, Taichi se ocultó tras el telón donde habían descansado aquella tarde para echarse una pequeña siesta de espera.

Y realmente podría haberse dormido si no fuera porque cuando estaba cayendo en el sueño profundo, unos pasos lo agitaron. Si había aprendido algo de estar metido en diferentes peleas, era que la calma ayudaba mucho y a veces, recibir el primer golpe era mejor que asestarlo.

Pero jamás pensó que el golpe que obtendría fueran unos labios pegándose a los suyos. Unos dientes entreteniéndose en mordisquearle y una lengua rozándolos hasta separarlos.

Cuando abrió los ojos y retrocedió, se encontró con el rostro que menos esperaba ver, sorprendido, con una mano cubriéndole el rostro y muerto de vergüenza.

Yamato no huyó a la primera. Carraspeó, se levantó y avisó que mañana volverían a probar la batería.

Taichi se dio cuenta de que Yamato no era solo bueno en música o golpeando; era una fenómeno oculto besando.

 **XI**

 **Si deja secuelas es por algo**

Yamato no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había hecho. Sus acciones se habían retomado a un deseo que no podía explicar. Sin darse cuenta, su mente estaba cada vez más ocupada por ese rebelde incapaz de acariciar un instrumento sin sacarle un grito horroroso.

Todo aquello iba fuera de lugar. Ya quitando sus preguntas acerca de su sexualidad, cosa que podía reafirmar, era el hecho de que solo hacía un mes completo que lo conocía. Y aún así, el deseo de estar con él o tocarle crecía de una forma incontrolable.

Conocer la historia tras aquel rumor, ver que realmente era mejor persona de lo que los demás disfrutaban ponerle, era un plus que había roto por completo sus murallas.

Y lo único que le libraba de que todo aquello fuera un problema es que Taichi parecía no recordar nada. Aunque se había despertado en ese mismo momento y él había creído morirse de vergüenza, Yagami era como si de cualquier otro día se tratara.

Quizás no se había despertado durante el beso, pero sí al verle apartarse. Quizás sospechaba, pero no decía nada.

Harto de todo ello y de las preguntas, se frotó los cabellos furioso. Odiaba cuando esas cosas pasaban y las respuestas se escapaban entre sus dedos.

—Si quieres hacerte un corte de pelo conozco un peluquero espectacular que corta mejor las puntas que a base de tirones como estás haciendo.

Mimi se detuvo frente a él con una de esas sonrisas ladinas. Volvía a colocarse sobre su mesa donde tenía una mejor vista de las canchas de tenis. Si Yamato seguía la vista podía ver a la persona a la que observaba destellar como un rayo naranja bajo el sol.

—Déjate de bromas —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

Mimi solo sonrió.

—¿Quién diría que tú estarías nervioso?

—No estoy nervioso —rezongó. Mimi enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas y presionó su mejilla, para luego hacerlo con su ceño.

—Cuando te preocupa algo o te enfadas, siempre se te marca el ceño fruncido y la arruga en tu boca, cerca de la mejilla. No es un hoyuelo de nacimiento, antes que me lo digas. Pero sea lo que sea que haya sucedido; si deja secuelas es por algo.

Yamato iba a protestar pero desgraciadamente, Mimi tenía razón. Aquel beso y esa experiencia había dejado secuelas en él. Las suficientes como para que su corazón se encontrara confuso.

 **XIII**

 **Duelo**

—¿Qué has dicho?

Taichi dejó la partitura que estaba leyendo sobre sus muslos. ¿Acaso sus oídos estaban fallado? Pero Yamato realmente había hecho esa pregunta, como si él fuera un idiota que no comprendiera sus palabras.

—Que estabas despierto.

—¿Te crees que me estoy durmiendo con el pentagrama en la cara? —cuestionó irritado. Por una vez que estaba prestando atención a las notas y las comprendía sin que le parecieran hormigas danzando por encima de finas líneas de tela de araña.

Yamato negó lentamente.

Estaba sentado en el banco frente a él, con las manos apoyadas a cada lado de sus piernas. Si Taichi bajara un poco más la mirada, tendría una hermosa visión de su ingle. Pero no era el momento de pensar así de su senpai de música. ¿O sí?

Se maldijo. Desde aquel dichoso beso su mente era un completo caos que ardía en deseos a cualquier más retorcido por el rubio frente a él. Ishida parecía haberlo condenado desde entonces.

—No hablo de ahora —presionó Ishida quitándole el papel de entre las manos que había tomado de nuevo. —Hablo de cuando te besé. Estabas despierto. ¿Verdad?

Taichi sintió que el estómago se le encogía. No había esperado esa clase de conversación en esos momentos. Yamato le miraba fijamente, como si pudiera ver a través de él y escuchar sus pensamientos. Claramente, no iba a aceptar un no como simple respuesta y Taichi se sentía por la labor de mentirle más.

De perdidos al rio…

—Sí.

Esperaba que Yamato le montara ahí mismo un pollo. Que se escandalizara, que le pidiera explicaciones. Y sin embargo, se mantuvo pensativo, como si sus palabras solo fuera algo que esperase y su actitud también.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —se interesó—. Como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué has fingido estar dormido y que nada sucedía? ¿No crees que sea extraño? Etc. De preguntas que suelen hacer.

—No. Porque ya me lo imaginaba. Cuando te despertaste fingiste no haber estado despierto más que por ver mi rostro cerca, como si te hubiera despertado.

—Sí —reconoció rascándose la nuca—. No pensé que fueras a besarme exactamente y no suelo quedarme dormido cuando alguien pulula a mí alrededor y no conozco sus intenciones. Ya he aprendido acerca de eso de bajar la guardia.

Yamato volvió a asentir lentamente. Solo un gesto de cabeza. Su mano bajo su barbilla, pensativo. Como si intentara indagar más allá de la verdad. Taichi no era de los de andarse por las ramas.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? Y no vayas decirme que simplemente viste mi cara ahí y se te antojó. Es la escusa más patética del siglo.

Ishida enarcó una ceja antes de esbozar una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Por quién me tomas? No estaba ahí de casualidad. Estaba ahí porque acababa de besarte. No hay mentira que valga.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste? —repitió a riesgo de empeorar las cosas.

—Porque me apetecía besarte —respondió—. Uno no va morreándose con cualquiera porque sí.

Encogió los hombros y se llevó una mano a los labios, como si rememorara aquella sensación. Taichi se vio perfilando con sus ojos el gesto de sus dedos, notando aquel regusto a poco que le quedó.

Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos enlazadas sobre su vientre.

—¿Lo harías de nuevo, senpai? —bromeó y a la vez tentó.

Yamato se inclinó hacia delante.

—No es algo que me molestara hacer. Hasta podría echarte un pulso con ello.

Taichi se envaró.

—¿Me estás retando a un duelo de besos?

Yamato se encogió de hombros, pícaro.

—¿Por qué no?

Taichi no pudo controlar su cuerpo y mucho menos, sus emociones. Se levantó para estar de pie frente a él. Sus ojos clavados en los azulados que le devolvían una mirada orgullosa y segura. Se inclinó, apoyando una mano sobre el banco en que Yamato se encontraba sentado, llevando la otra hasta su mejilla, perfilando con el pulgar los labios. Pálidos, sin apenas color y aún así, atrayentes.

No lo pensó más.

Se inclinó hacia él e hizo posesión de lo que le ofrecían.

Taichi había tenido mucha clase de retos. Duelos, por llamarlo de algún modo. Jamás uno había sido a base de besos. A devorarse el uno a otro a lametones. A disfrutar del contacto de unos dientes contra su labio inferior.

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se había viciado completamente a esa boca.

 **XIV**

 **De Kouhai a Senpai**

—Ishida.

Yamato entró en el despacho del director con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos. EL hombre parecía estar esperando noticias claramente graves, horribles. Hasta pudo ver que tenía preparado una notificación de expulsión sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué tienes para mí? —cuestionó una vez se cerró la puerta tras él.

Yamato se encogió de hombros.

—Se ha acomodado mejor de lo que creíamos.

El director lo miró pasmado.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Yagami que dio una paliza a sus superiores y he tenido que darle una oportunidad más?

Yamato se rascó el mentón antes de responder.

— A cuenta de eso, he estado investigando ese asunto. Él no fue el causante, pero eso es algo que usted ya sabía, señor director. Por eso le concedió la posibilidad de adentrarse en el club que él quisiera y no se lo impuso. Pero según tengo entendido, uno de los hijos atacados pertenecen al grupo del A.P.A. y por eso, se vio en la obligación de hacer todo esto.

El director abrió los ojos con sorpresa hasta que una sonrisa inteligente cubrió sus labios.

—Siempre tan inteligente a tu modo, Yamato.

—He tenido un poco de ayuda —disimuló.

El hombre recogió la hoja con los dedos como si fuera algo que le asqueara.

—Entonces, he de suponer, que esto no hace falta.

—No la hace —confirmó.

Se dio la vuelta con total tranquilidad hasta que la voz del hombre le detuvo.

—Y dime, Ishida. ¿En qué etapa esta? ¿Todavía es un Kouhai?

Yamato lo sopesó.

—En algunas cosas es un buen senpai —respondió.

Y salió, dejando con la duda al hombre pero la satisfacción de que uno de sus alumnos había obtenido otra oportunidad.

Yamato no le explicaría en qué cosas Taichi era su mentor, el que lo guiaba y enseñaba. Tampoco necesitaba dar explicaciones de por qué ambos estaban más cerca que nunca, de por qué de no verlo con buenos ojos, entonces no podía quitárselos de encima.

Taichi era un caso para la música. Un necio sin oído musical. Yamato tenía que continuar enseñándole. Y tendría que hacerlo, se daba cuenta, para toda la vida.

Cosa que en sí, no era algo que le fastidiara para nada.

 **FIN**

 **14 de Marzo del 2017**

 **¡Gracias por leer!  
**

 **Espero te haya gustado algo, Frey... aunque sea para dejarme tomates xD**


End file.
